


lamplight

by childofthenight2035



Series: Put Your Glasses On [7]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, music producer!Jaebeom, preschool teacher!Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035
Summary: Jinyoung asks for peace and he gets it.In which Jinyoung goes to Jaebeom's place to study.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Put Your Glasses On [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685593
Comments: 11
Kudos: 168





	lamplight

“Ask him.”

“What? No. You ask him.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. He continues rummaging in his wardrobe for clothing that he could pack, trying to ignore the whispers from just beyond his half-closed bedroom door. “You know I can hear you.” It’s not a question. He finds a pair of underwear, a clean hoodie and some track pants and turns to put them in his backpack. Now he needs something to wear to work in the morning. This shirt will do. He can use the jeans he’s wearing now. 

“Where—where are you going?” Hyunjin asks, peering around the doorframe. They jump aside as he opens the door fully. 

“Out,” he replies curtly, pushing past them to the bathroom. He reaches up and grabs his toothbrush off the shelf. He pauses, wondering if he should take toothpaste.

“But where?”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” Deciding that Jaebeom would surely have toothpaste, he retraces his steps to his bedroom. He’s wearing his bitch face on purpose; he hasn’t forgotten the morning’s catastrophe. He doesn’t expect the effect of his outburst to last very long, but he’s going to milk it for as long as he can. 

There’s silence, in which Jinyoung makes sure he’s packed everything, including his textbook ( _especially_ his textbook). 

“Are you leaving us?” asks a pitiful voice. “You won’t come back?”

_Ha, you’d like that, wouldn’t you_ is the retort on the tip of his tongue when he turns back to them, but he swallows it at the expressions they wear. They’re huddled together and Yeji clutches Hyunjin’s arm, something she doesn’t do since he’s taller now, and they look _afraid_. 

His heart breaks. 

They look painfully young to him in that moment. It’s almost as if he were nine again and peering over the bars of their cribs, as if he’s fourteen and holding both their hands in his on the way to school, as if he’s twenty again and being strong for them when all of their lives went downhill. 

Curse him for being such a sap. 

They look even more frightened when he doesn’t respond. “Are you leaving because of us?” Yeji says, fingers digging into Hyunjin’s borrowed sweater. “We’re sorry about—”

“Hey,” he interrupts and she shuts up at once. “Don’t be silly, I’m not leaving you guys. I’ll be back tomorrow.” He puts down his backpack and spreads his arms wide. “Come here.”

They don’t hesitate to run into his arms as if they were children again. _They still are_ , he reminds himself. _I’ve seen a lot more than they have._ No matter how annoying they can be, or how grown they think they are, they’re still his babies. 

“But where are you going?” Hyunjin repeats. “So irresponsible. We worry, you know.” Jinyoung pinches him and he yelps, jerking away from him, but the attack doesn’t stop Jinyoung from blushing.

“Ah, I’m—staying the night at…at my boyfriend’s place.” He quickly turns away so he doesn’t have to see their reactions. 

Silence. 

“You have a _boyfriend_?” Yeji near screams. He flinches at the sudden noise. “Since when?”

“Hyung! You found someone who can _tolerate_ you?” Hyunjin’s laugh is, to be honest, a relief at this point, despite it being aimed at him. 

“It’s recent,” he mutters, zipping up his backpack. “Don’t make a big deal about it.”

“But who is it? Do we know him?”

“Where did you meet?”

“Yeah, how did you meet?”

“Is he hot?”

“Guys!” Jinyoung’s just seen the time and he should get going. “I’ll tell you about it later, right now I have to leave, okay?” He puts on his stern voice. “I don’t want any funny business here. No inviting people over. No burning the place down. Or any type of destructive means. Also, don’t forget to lock the door.” He points at the kitchen. “There’s food in the fridge.”

“Yes, sir.” They chirp sarcastically. 

He purses his lips, but there isn’t anything he can do. “Alright. Please stay safe.”

“That applies to you, too, hyung!”

“ _Brats._.”

“You love us.”

-

Jaebeom opens the door for him and his face just lights up. Jinyoung doesn’t know how to feel about that. Jaebeom’s hair is also tied up. A few strands hang freely, framing his face. His mouth nearly falls open at the sight. It _doesn’t_ do anything to him. He’ll deny it ever did. 

His boyfriend leans in to kiss him once he’s inside, but Jinyoung pushes his chest. 

“I’m here to _study _, hyung,” he tells Jaebeom cheekily. “You said you wouldn’t distract me.”__

__Jaebeom pouts, but backs away. “I did, didn’t I?” He gestures to his bedroom. “I have a desk in there, you can use that if you want.” Jinyoung follows him into his room. It’s not as bare as the rest of the apartment, but it’s still tidy. And small. There are a couple of posters on the walls. The bed and desk take up most of the space._ _

__Jaebeom clears his desk of the notebooks that were on it, placing them on his bed instead. He has a Nutella jar to hold pens and a lamp, for which Jinyoung is grateful._ _

__“There you go,” he says brightly. “I’ll be out front if you need anything.” And before Jinyoung could protest, he swoops in and kisses him. Then gathers up his notebooks and darts out._ _

__With the feeling of Jaebeom’s lips still lingering, he takes out his textbook and settles down in his chair, switching the lamp on._ _

__-_ _

__Jaebeom closes his notebook and tosses it onto the seat beside him, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. The track he’s working on just doesn’t do it for him. Something is wrong, but he can’t figure out what. He checks the time. It’s been nearly an hour and a half since Jinyoung arrived. Jaebeom has no clue how Jinyoung can study like that._ _

__Deciding to check on his boyfriend, he gets up. Jinyoung would probably not forgive him if he let him fall asleep._ _

__He peers around the doorframe._ _

__Jinyoung isn’t asleep. He’s so absorbed in his book that Jaebeom thinks he’d never get up if he wasn’t forced to. His index and middle fingers are flicking his pen around the way kids in school used to do to show off. The light from the lamp fall on his face and arms and it’s such a pretty sight that Jaebeom can’t help but sigh. He looks like a painting._ _

__Jaebeom finally retreats to the kitchen; he doesn’t feel the need to disturb him._ _

__It’s not until the aroma of cooking chicken fills the apartment that Jinyoung comes out. The two eat dinner heartily, but when they’ve finished, Jaebeom is surprised to see Jinyoung follow him to the sofa instead._ _

__“I’m taking a break,” is the answer he gets for his questioning glance._ _

__Jinyoung settles beside him, peeking curiously over his shoulder when he opens his laptop. The teacher looks hopelessly lost at the program open on the screen, but he doesn’t comment._ _

__“Can you play something?” he asks Jaebeom, pouting a little ( _why?_ Jaebeom thinks painfully, _I didn’t even say no_ )._ _

__Jaebeom pulls up a folder of his songs and debates for a moment. “What have you already heard?”_ _

__“Only _Something Special_ ,” Jinyoung replies sheepishly. “I meant to hear more, but—”_ _

__“No, it’s alright,” he says hastily. “I’ll show you.” He begins to play one. Jinyoung’s finger taps against his thigh along with the intro, before stilling when he hears Jaebeom’s voice._ _

__He’s suddenly conscious. He hasn’t been shy about his music in a long time, not since he first started out. Part of him has come to the realization that his music isn’t to impress anyone or win awards or any type of recognition, he makes it because he wants to, because it’s what he enjoys. Another part knows his music is fantastic._ _

__But he finds that he’s nervous about what Jinyoung will say._ _

__“ _When I walk down this road holding your hand,_ ” he sings along softly. “ _It feels like I’m walking on a flower road…when our eyes meet and get closer, I feel like I have the world._.” And then he falls silent for the pre-chorus. It’s a higher octave, and he doesn’t want to ruin it._ _

__But Jinyoung’s jaw drops when he hears it. That reaction fills him with a rush of pleasure, satisfied that he’s impressed him._ _

__“Hyung,” he says once the chorus is over. “I knew you could sing, but…wow. That just—” he cuts himself off, simply placing a hand over his heart. “You amaze me every time I hear you.” Jaebeom blushes, clicking on another file._ _

__It’s called _Deeper_ and it’s relatively new. He’s proud of it in particular, more so because it went viral in the company and now there’s hardly a day when the trainees don’t watch and giggle as he passes. _ _

__But Jinyoung narrows his eyes as it plays. “I’ve heard this before.”_ _

__Jaebeom can’t imagine where he could have heard it. He’s not an idol, his songs don’t get played on the radio or anything. “Maybe you heard it with _Something Special_.”_ _

__He hums. “Maybe.” But then the chorus drops and he sits upright, pointing at the screen. “This song! I heard the twins playing it the other day, but I didn’t recognize…this is _your_ song?”_ _

__Jaebeom still hasn’t processed those words. “The…the twins?”_ _

__Jinyoung nods eagerly. “Yeah, I’m positive they were playing this! I didn’t know they were your fans!”_ _

__“Whoa.” He knows he’s turning pink. “I didn’t—wow.”_ _

__His boyfriend only laughs in his face._ _

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought it would be cute that the twins are fans of defsoul and jaebeom is soft i love them


End file.
